stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest
''' 'When the world's sickest wave comes to Surfer's Paradise, so does an important hotel critic. But when he has a lousy time, can the group make it right? ' ' '' ' ' 'Plot ' '''Kahuna is going over his wave charts and he realizes that the sickest wave ever that only comes every twenty years is coming to Sunset Beach, El Dude de Rino. Kahuna goes and tells Broseph and Reef about it after their surf session. He also tells the boys that the last guy to ride it made it on every surf magazine in the world, both boys want to ride it. Back at the resort, Lo is complaining about her living conditions and work to her friends when Bummer comes in and tell them serious news. Stanley Stevens, a world famous hotel critic will be staying at the resort and reviewing the hotel. Hoping that he might get a promotion, Bummer has everyone working while Mr. Stevens is there, and that they will be striked if they screw up in the tiniest bit. Reef asks if he and Broseph can have the weekend off to catch El Dude de Rino, but Bummer says no. Lo also is trying to get a review, not for Bummer, but if they get a good review her dad might let her quit her job. Fin and Rosie are cleaning when Rosie spots a tarantula, Fin saves it though and puts it in a cup since it is George's pet. Broseph is bummed out that he has to miss the wave so he comes up with an idea. Bummer tells George and Broseph's little brother that being a bell hop is awesome, and they ask him to do the job for him. The two kids stack up on each other and with his little brother looking like Broseph, they pass off as him. Steven comes in and he is treated like wonderfully thanks to the two kids doing well as being a bell hop. However as Steven checks out, so does another guest after having a terrible time after since the staff were busy paying attention to the wrong Stevens! The angry guest turns out to have the same last name as the other guest and it is non other then the critic. ' Lo and Emma, however, convinces him to give the hotel one more chance. However, it doesn't go well at lunch when Lo drops Mr Stevens' sushi on the floor, and with employees who want to surf El dude de Rino, things get worse. Broseph and Reef fight about the wave but in the fight, Bummer finds out about Broseph's plan. Meanwhile, the two kids show Mr. Stevens his suite to find George's spider and her babies in his bed. He tries to leave but Reef takes him on the Cadra bernad, but when Broseph is riding the waves he just leaves Mr. Stevens on the boat out to sea alone. Reef and Brospeh are at sea and keep making each other fall off their boards. Kahuna comes along on a water tricycle and asks them if they saw cadra bernad he was taking apart. Johnny gets a call from Mr. Stevens who is at sea with a broken boat and a shark. When they rescue him, however, he leaves and plans on reviewing the hotel badly. Kahuna thinks Mr. Stevens looks familiar and it turns out that he was the cover guy from the last seeing of El Dude de Rino. The girls comes up with one last idea: bring Mr. Stevens to surf the wave. Broseph and Reef are still fighting about the wave, however they realize they are friends and it is a stupid fight. When El Dude De Rino comes, though, they fight about who surfs it and misses the wave. Mr. Stevens rides it though and has the best time ever. At a fire on the beach, Mr. Stevens states that his job made him stressful and riding the wave was just what he needed. Bummer comes and is shocked that Mr. Stevens is enjoying having hot dogs on the beach instead of something with more class. Mr. Stevens decides to rates the hotel ten out of ten. Bummer, as an award to the employees, cancels all their strikes. Everyone is surprised about the ten out of ten, even after Broseph smashed his car. The hotel is saved, but all Lo's dad did was let her off probation. The episode ends with Lo having to serve her brother and his friend milkshakes. ''' 'Trivia ' *'''George's pet spider's name is Shania Twain. ' '